


Must Have Done Something Right

by beautywithin16



Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywithin16/pseuds/beautywithin16
Summary: If anyone can make me a better person you could
Relationships: Michael Jardine/Jackie Reid, Mike Jardine/Jackie Reid
Kudos: 1





	Must Have Done Something Right

**Author's Note:**

> A short video I made a while ago. Please enjoy.

[Michael & Jackie - Must Have Done Something Right](https://vimeo.com/444070282) from [S M](https://vimeo.com/user31025263) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
